<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Star, I'm Your One Call Away by DroppedAllTheseOreos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227636">Fallen Star, I'm Your One Call Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos'>DroppedAllTheseOreos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanctuary: A Corporate Assassin AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Somewhat) Tasteful Cutaways, Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism Mentions, Cis Graphite (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Cis Kujou Kiriya, Exophilia, M/M, Mutual Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiriya and Graphite's trysts in a hospital break room and beyond</p><p>Spicy bits of my Amazons Ex-Aid AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Graphite/Kujou Kiriya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanctuary: A Corporate Assassin AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen Star, I'm Your One Call Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is lyrics from Joji's "Sanctuary" (again lol)</p><p>Oreos are you gonna keep taking break up and cheating songs and applying them to your fics that have nothing to do with either of those?</p><p>Yes, yes I am. I will probably never stop.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Graphite's hands were usually so steady and sure, no matter the situation. But now, his fingers were trembling as he unbuttoned Kiriya's shirt. It was the pale yellow one, with all the silvery, sparkly little accent threads woven in he liked, and he was smiling back up at Graphite as he brushed warm hands over his already bare torso. It had been a long time coming between them, but they both finally felt ready to take the first steps into getting more intimate. Kiriya hastily helped him back into his clothes after getting him out of the body bag, not bothering to button or zip everything, just making sure Graphite had all his things before rushing him down the hall to an empty break room. He locked the door behind them and just gave Graphite a warm grin, stealing all the air from his lungs.</p><p>The touches were slow, tentative, just getting a feel for each other until Kiriya got bolder, drawing Graphite in for a brief kiss and taking him by the hands to guide him to a couch against the back wall of the room. Which is what led them to this moment, Graphite, hands shaking and Kiriya looking up at him with an encouraging smile. He finally got the last button done, and let out a soft sigh of relief. Kiriya chuckled and shrugged his shoulders to let the shirt fall off.</p><p>Graphite cringed as Kiriya's shirt slid from his shoulders, revealing the scars from the bite he took months ago. They were still faintly red and indented where Graphite's teeth had torn through.</p><p>"Hey," gentle hands cradled his jaw and guided his gaze back to Kiriya's face, "You won't hurt me."</p><p>Graphite was about to protest but Kiriya just stroked his thumbs along his cheekbones, "I trust you, and we'll just take it slow, okay?"</p><p>His eyes fluttered closed at Kiriya's encouragement, and he leaned into the warm hands framing his face. After taking a few moments to let the words sink in, he met Kiriya's eyes again, nodding slightly. Grinning back at him, Kiriya lead him in for a slow kiss, eyes still closed and a content little smile on his lips when he pulled back, and Graphite's heart thudded in his chest at the sight. He sighed softly through his nose before opening his eyes, sliding his hands down Graphite's neck to his shoulders, nudging him to lie back against the couch cushions. Graphite half expected him to pull the shirt back on, but Kiriya shrugged it off the rest of the way. He took one of Graphite's hands, pressing kisses to it before placing it over the scarring.</p><p>"I've got you," Kiriya squeezed Graphite's hand reassuringly, and it took everything in him to hold back his overwhelmed tears.</p><p>The rest of their time was filled with whispered conversations and slow, heated grinding against each other. And after Graphite came from his and Kiriya's hands, slicked with spit and come around both their cocks, their spend a slimy, cooling mess between their bellies, and Kiriya pressed to his front, arms tight around his waist, he'd never felt more content.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Fancy seeing you here," a familiar voice called out from behind him, and Graphite tried not to whirl around, keeping his movements slow and controlled to not bring attention to himself.</p><p>He strode up to Kiriya as casually as possible, "What are you doing here?" he hissed as soon as he was in range to be heard above the din of the club.</p><p>Kiriya shrugged, "Little bird told me you'd be here tonight for a non-violent mission."</p><p>Graphite was about to ask who when Kiriya pulled out his phone, holding it up in Graphite's face to show messages with a contact labeled as the puzzle piece, ladybug, and question mark emojis. He scanned through the texts quickly and squeezed his eyes shut when he was done, breathing out slow between gritted teeth. "Hatena..." He muttered. That bastard had been texting Kiriya ever since he'd gotten out of the hospital.</p><p>"Oh, so that's their name," Kiriya turned his phone back to himself with a smirk.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Graphite grabbed Kiriya by the arm, "Still, why are you here?"</p><p>Kiriya bit back a smile, "It's so hard to get you out for a date, so I wanted to take matters into my own hands. And if trying to catch you in a club where you're going to negotiate a shady business deal is the only chance I can get right now, I'm gonna take it." Graphite sighed and Kiriya grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it, "Think of it as making it up for our last one."</p><p>Graphite pulled him to his feet with the other hand, "Fine," he smirked, "Let's make it up."</p><p>The deal went well and much quicker than Graphite anticipated, though it was a little harder for him to focus since Kiriya was leaned against him the whole time. They had some extra time to spend together and Kiriya didn't waste any of it. The moment the deal was over and it seemed polite to just jump up and leave, he dragged Graphite down to the dance floor, back to the bar, all up and down the club to experience it fully before he had to leave. And if the scents of sex from Kiriya fucking his thighs in one of the bathroom stalls clung to Graphite, Kuroto would never be able to tell under the layers of alcohol, sweat, and cigarette smoke.</p><p>Charlie and Motors could tell, though. And they wouldn't stop cackling and grinning the whole ride back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's a little more human-looking than I expected," Kiriya grinned as he delicately traced the head of Graphite's cock, trailing his hand down to experimentally squeeze the shaft, sliding along the length until his hand was pressed against his swollen cloaca. Kiriya had been wanting to try this in his Amazon form, as his real self, for a while now, and they finally found the time and place to do it. While the break room couch wasn't ideal, it would have to do. It was much better than any other options at hand.</p><p>"Is that bad?" Graphite sucked in a sharp breath and Kiriya chuckled, shifting his hand back up to slowly pump his cock. "Of course not, just means I have a better idea of what I'm working with. It popped out so quickly, too. I turn you on that much?"</p><p>If Graphite could blush, he'd probably be bright red right now, "Um, no... It's always like that. Just, not always out."</p><p>Kiriya's eyes lit up and Graphite groaned internally, "Wait so do you just live horny or—" He knew Kiriya would get like this.</p><p>"No, it pops out when I'm horny. Look this is already kinda weird, are we gonna do this or not? They're probably coming to pick me up in ten minutes."</p><p>"Oh, I'm so interrogating you about this next time you come over," Kiriya smirked, popping the button on his jeans and sliding them and his underwear off quickly.</p><p>Graphite just rolled his eyes as Kiriya swung a leg over his hips and straddled him, knees digging into the couch cushions beneath him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kiriya made a loud slurping sound as he pulled off Graphite's cock, looking up to meet hazy, dark eyes and a little pout on Graphite's face.</p><p>"Something wrong? You don't seem as into this as usual," Kiriya asked, wiping spit from his chin with the back of his wrist.</p><p>Graphite looked away, trying to hide his face, "Don't worry about it, it's stupid."</p><p>Kiriya got to his feet to be eye level with Graphite, "C'mon, we've been over this, if it bothers you we should talk about it. So, what's up?"</p><p>Graphite sighed sharply but met Kiriya's eyes again with an uncomfortable expression. "Sometimes I feel like you like making out with my dick more than me and it's kinda weird. I'm not even transformed and you're sticking your tongue in there and sucking on it like it is and it doesn't feel the same."</p><p>Kiriya bit back a smile. It was kinda weird, but he'd never seen a cock head like Graphite's when he transformed. He loved it though, especially exploring all the ways he could pull reactions from him with just his tongue. It was spade-shaped with a curve on the top that swelled and got a little irregular from all the blood flow when Graphite was really turned on. The underside of it had a little fleshy bit that grew up from the shaft to about the center of the dip in the head that Kiriya discovered he liked sucking on or playing with using his tongue. Graphite seemed to like it, too. And there were all kinds of good gasps and moans and mumbled praise he could pull from Graphite when he stuck his tongue in the dip, sliding it down into the shaft as far as he could go, exploring with gentle licks.</p><p>He leaned up with a coy look, "Well, I can fix that problem easily. Glad you brought it up," He pressed soft kisses all over Graphite's face. The Amazon kept pouting for a bit, but he broke with a playful kiss to the tip of his nose, making him chuckle. He pulled Kiriya closer with hands on his jaw and in his hair, being careful with his teeth as he opened his mouth, inviting Kiriya to kiss a bit more intimately. Their tongues tangled and Kiriya nipped at Graphite's bottom lip as he pulled back. Eventually, Graphite pushed him up against the door to the bathroom stall, like they had all the time in the world and he didn't have to dash out to whatever car Charlie and Motors would be driving up soon because Kuroto would be getting suspicious.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Do you have any missions at fancy parties coming up any time soon?" Kiriya panted, rubbing his face against Graphite's scales as he cuddled closer, both of them squeezed in to fit on the couch together, Graphite's tail wrapped tenderly around Kiriya's calf, "Maybe we could find somewhere nice and secluded and you can fuck me in a suit. I think that'd be real nice."</p><p>Graphite made a thoughtful hum, it might be nice. Maybe Kiriya could come to the mission without a suit jacket, and Graphite could lend him his own for the night. He could almost see Kiriya, clothes a mess but Graphite's suit jacket still on his shoulders. The thought was cut short and his face twisted in irritation as he thought out the logistics of getting that to happen and huffed a deep, growling noise, "Ugh, I'd have to talk to my family about that. I'm not allowed to things that would require a suit without them, and we know what happened last time I had them ditch out."</p><p>"Speaking of them," Kiriya propped himself up on an elbow so he could look into Graphite's eyes, "Do they all know about me? And when do I get to meet them?"</p><p>"Yes they all know about you, and no, you don't get to meet them. Why would you want that?" Graphite pulled Kiriya back down to his chest.</p><p>Kiriya wrapped an arm around Graphite's waist, "C'mon, we've been dating for like, what? Six months, now? And we've known each other for <em>way</em> longer. I know it's tough getting through security at your place, and there's the whole issue of getting me back out, but I wanna meet them."</p><p>Graphite sighed again, closing his eyes and letting the conversation drop, hoping Kiriya would relent. But he just felt a pleading gaze on him and insistent pawing at his chest. They laid like that for what felt like ages until Kiriya finally broke his resolve, and he mumbled, "They've been wanting to meet you, too."</p><p>Kiriya perked up in his arms, "See? I think we could get this to work out with their help if they wanna. What's holding you back? Also, you're not allowed to say, 'me getting hurt.'"</p><p>"I think that's a valid concern here—"</p><p>"Yeah, but when am I ever gonna get to meet them, otherwise?"</p><p>Graphite pulled him closer. "Why is this so important to you?"</p><p>Kiriya's hands came up to direct Graphite's snout down and look him in the eyes, "Because they're important to <em>you."</em> He said seriously, squeezing the sides of Graphite's face for emphasis. "Plus, you've already met Jungo and Nisshi so many times, it's only fair I get to meet them at least once," he grinned.</p><p>Graphite stared down into his earnest expression, eventually giving in. "All right. I'll see what I can do."</p><p>Kiriya beamed up at him, barely getting out the first syllable of his "thanks" before Graphite was pulling him close again, resuming their cuddle position.</p><p>"You've gotta introduce me to your parents, too, if we do this." Graphite mumbled eventually.</p><p>Kiriya snorted, "You got any missions to Hokkaido anytime soon?"</p><p>"Yeah, maybe. We'll have to see."</p><p>Kiriya sighed happily against his neck, "I can't wait then... This'll be fun."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>